Things that go bump in the night
by mazmi-winter
Summary: After hearing Lily's screams, James rushs into Lily's room with his wand drawn only to get a surprise. rating is for language


Disclaimer: i own nothing, except maybe the story line.

Summary: James charges into Lily's room with his wand drawn ready to fight, after hearing her screams, but he's in for a surprise.

Lily finds a massive spider crawling on her as she's trying to sleep and screams her head off. James comes running in to save her, with his wand drawn but gets a surprise.

"ARRHHHH"

Ok I think I might just have had a heart attack. God I'm being pathetic, it's not even that big. OK Lily, close your eyes and take a deep breath. I close my eyes for a moment or two while breathing deeply. I open them slowly and look round.

'FUCK!!' I scream.

The fucking thing has moved. I squeal and jump onto the four poster bed, while hugging my arms to my body. Ok I am 100 percent pathetic. God I'm jumping around like a fucking lunatic because of something running round the floor. I don't know why I'm even panicking, it's not like anything else is going to attack me. Then as so as the thought pops into my already crammed mind, I hear noises, many noises in fact, coming from all directions. There's the sound of creaking floor boards, animals howling in the distant, the bed squeaking and footsteps.

Footsteps? Fuck!

As the sounds of hurried footsteps fill my ears, I squeal again. My eyes flick towards the door as the doorknob turns on its own accord. Crap, oh my god I am going to die. I pick up the heaviest thing I can find, this being the book on charms I got out of the library, ready to hit whatever comes through the door. The door slowly opens and I'm torn between the thing on the floor and the thing trying to get in the door. Fuck, fuck and double fuck!!

The door opens and a shadow appears. Fuck I forgot to turn the light on. Fuck where the hell is my wand? FUCK what the hell is that? I don't even answer myself I just throw the book at the shadow.

"OW!"

Ok that sounds familiar. Golden light fills the room illumining all the creepy corners and threatening shadows that once look scary and now turn out to be the furniture. The thing that was trying to get through the door turns out to be Potter of all people. Oh fuck I forgot we share a dormitory.

"For fucks sake Lily, what the hell are you-" he begins but then his eyes rest on me and he begins to smirk.

He's smirking, he's bloody SMIRKING! I cross my arms across my chest in a huff. What the hell is he doing here then with his wand draw and with his muscles bulging out of his tank top; his nice golden muscles against a black tank top. Stop it, stop it! Its Potter, remember Potter who you hate. You can't think about his muscles or his lower midriff where the tank top doesn't quite reach the pyjamas bottoms.

"Erm...I...there's...erm"

Ok what's with the loss of speech, its Potter and he' still smirking at me!

I glare at him but he still continues to smirk, bastard.

"What the hell are you wearing, Lily?"

I frown and look down at my clothes, and a blush forms on my cheeks. Ok I admit I'm slightly embarrassed. I mean who wouldn't be with pyjamas with frogs on; a matching camisole and a scarf around there neck.

"My clothes are not the issue here Potter!"

He drops his arm that had been holding his wand and shrugs.

"Right, ok Lily I'm going back to bed, I think you should do the same." He says kindly handing me my book back.

"No, James wait!"

He turns ever so suddenly I'm actually taken aback. He raises his eyebrows at me.

'What is it Lily?' he asks gently.

I point with a finger, not making any attempt to get off the bed. "There's a... a _thing_ down there!"

He walks casually over to where the wardrobe stands and mutters an incantation. His wand alights and holds it near the crack. He prods the space with the top of his wand a couple of times. I so desperately want to hit him.

"There's nothing there, Lily.' He says rising up and brushing himself down. He turns to leave and reaches the door before something crawls up my pyjamas leg. I scream forcing James to turn back around and leap into his arms. He staggers by regains his posture.

"Lily, what the hell"

All I can do is point, and point I do while burying my head into his chest. He must have seen the thing because he mutters under his breath and tries to raise his arm.

"I can't believe you rushed me in here for a spider! Not to commit your undying love for me" he said playfully. I looked up and smacked his arm.

He grinned and his eyes twinkled. My god he's hot. Oh my god oh my god!

His grin faded. 'Lily I need my arm.'

"No," I squeal while holding on for dear life in case he tries to put me down, God his arms are nice.

He mutters some more and slowly raises an arm up while still holding onto me. I wonder whether it's safe, maybe he'll drop me, but then as I grip his nice toned golden muscles I correct my thoughts. James wouldn't drop me, I feel completely safe. I turn my head away from his chest to watch as he captures the spider in a Bubble. I smile while pulling faces at the spider, James just laughs. A Lily replaces the spot where the spider once stood.

'No more spider,' he says and sets me down.

I want to protest and conjure another spider just so he can pick me up again but I don't. James walks over to the Lily and picks it up, holding it gently in his hands. He walks back to me and holds it in front of my face.

"A Lily for my Lily" he says before placing it into my hair.

A funny look sweeps across his face but is gone within a blink of the eye. I look up at him into a sea of hazel and my stomach flips. What the hell is going on, I so don't like Potter. Its Potter remember? Potter, Potter, Potter, James.

"Yes?" he asks

Fuck I said that last bit out loud. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. My cheeks are burning while my eyes are traitors. You can almost see the rippling muscles under that stretched tank top, muscles I so just want to run my fingers up and down.

"Lily are you ok?' he asks concerned.

"Yes," I reply while screaming no inside my head. "Th-thank you'

He smiles and shrugs. "Anytime, just to see you in those pyjamas again."

I smile then frown and cross my arms. God I can't believe I like him. Crap I just admitted it.

He turns to leave and slowly walks back down the corridor to his room. I watch him with longing and bat away the hair tickling my arm. It tickles again and I groan, flaming hair. When it tickles once more i look down, and scream running down the corridor into James arms again.

"JAMES!!"

"Yes my love?" He says, with his hands on the door knob.

I don't even wait for him to turn around fully, I just launch myself into his arms for the second time that night, and we stagger backwards and fall onto the floor of his room.

"Don't leave me" I say, my voice muffled by my head buried in the nape of his neck.

He frowns and pushes me away so he can see my face and he smiles.

"Lily, you could have just said if you wanted to jump my bones" He winks.

I hit him playfully on the arm and drift my eyes back to his. We're consumed by silence which lasts several seconds before he breaks it.

"Lily, you're so beautiful when you cry" he says stroking my cheek with a finger.

"I don't cry, Pot-"

Oh, my god, I am crying. What the hell am I crying for, and oh my god, I am straddling him like I want him or something!

He chuckles. "I've so been waiting for you to say that"

I frown, and then clap my hands over my mouth. I said that out loud again. Fuck why can't I keep my mouth shut. I start to hit myself but he grabs my hands, sits up still with me around his waist and Kisses me.

Ah goddess of all things sweet, holy mother of God!

His kiss is gentle and inviting which I kindly accept ignoring the spider that sits on my shoulder. I don't even notice as James brushes it off while he strokes the straps of my top. His hands slowly ride up my top and rest on my hips, and he never stops kissing me. He breaks away finally smiling at me.

"I love you Lily, I always have"

I pause while looking at him. My hands fly to my swollen, tingling lips where his lips had just been. I glance up (god even when I'm on top of him on the floor he's still taller than me) into his hazel eyes and smile too.

"I think I love you too James."

He grins and kisses me, his grin turning into heavenly kisses. I sigh with bliss and fall into his arms and his kisses.

A/N: this is my first fan fiction, i hope you like it. please R&R tell me what you think :)


End file.
